


A Day of Firsts

by Jennypen



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fem Lance, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 09:17:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13232697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jennypen/pseuds/Jennypen
Summary: a little confidence goes a lot too far.----For @inkymint for our little SS :) Happy New Year!





	A Day of Firsts

It was probably the gutsiest thing she’d ever done, if she was honest, and wasn’t that the kicker - anyone who’d met her in high school would have been stunned to discover the prude that lay beneath the rumour. Far from the reputation that had made her college applications spread as far as wide as was humanly possible, it turned out that Slut Lance (not glee club Lance, the _other_ one, you know, _slut_ Lance) was anything but - especially given that she was 27 and this was, in all honesty, the closest thing she’d ever come to a sext in her entire life.

She’d never wanted to before - perfectly content in relationships but always aware that there was something… lacking - but something about this guy made her fingernails draw up her arm and tug down the strap of her somewhat-skimpy pyjamas - maybe it was the positive feedback, maybe it was the instant responses, maybe it was the fact that she felt so strongly about him that it physically hurt her when he quietly shuffled off their voice call each evening to go sleep ahead of his next shift.

Time zones were a bitch.

Today was different, though - tonight, he was off work and had been texting her while he cooked for himself, promising a video call for as long as he could stay awake.

Somewhere along the line, the gentle flirting between them had given her an idea, and here she was, attempting to find an angle that was even vaguely attractive and trying not to laugh in embarrassment at some of the faces she was making.

Once she discovered the careful art of only showing some of her face, just a hint of a lip enough to see it was bitten, something took hold of Lance and it became easy. The second picture was perfect and she sent it, feeling her heart pounding out of her chest, unable to even look at the photograph she’d just sent.

Three dots appeared below it immediately, and her heart beat only louder.

_whoa thats real nice. I love it babe._

When she realised she was biting her lip for real, body pushing back against the mattress and legs crushing lightly together, her eyes opened so wide she was surprised she couldn’t see through walls.

The next pose came easier off the back of the first one - this time she settled quickly on her side, a grin she couldn’t fight (and wouldn’t want to, far preferable to the trembling hand that had cocked up so many times with the first pic, and wasn’t that hilariously fitting to the task at hand). Her neckline slid a little lower, and then she was hit with an idea - scrambling back out of bed, she yanked open her curtains, teeth clicking together as her smile widened to one of delighted excitement.

Now that the lighting was better, everything looked ten times more attractive (a nice feeling, she acknowledged with a smile), a second picture she was happy with was winging its way to her handsome lover within moments.

This time, however, the message immediately turned to _Read_.

He’d been waiting, and wasn’t _that_ a trip.

On a whim, she hit the tiny thumbnail of his profile picture and was treated to an overzoomed, pixellated version of a photograph that was never meant to really be anything larger than a little identifying icon, but, still, the shocking white forelock stood out against his blurred features. Masked as the picture was, it couldn’t actually hide how ruggedly handsome her lover was - in the earliest days, that had been both intimidating and slightly astonishing that he was paying attention to _her_ , but she was getting used to it, comfort fuelled in part by dozens of reassuring and highly-complimentary messages that she was growing to love. There seemed to be no shortage of them, defying an early cynical expectation of hers, too.

Several blips fell over each other, indicating a flurry of messages. She closed the picture, to find a litany pouring out of Shiro, three dots a constant partner underneath as each message came in.

_Omg you are_

_Lance youre so beautiful_

_Holy fucking shit_

_What a fuckin babe_

_Kdalkfdkldfkd_


End file.
